


Dare

by SaturnSloth



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Crush, Passing Time, Takes place in the church, Truth or Dare, just some boys playing games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Looking for a way to pass the time, the boys play truth or dare.





	Dare

Concrete is an odd thing. It’s cool but not refreshing. Warm but never comforting. Hard but not solid. Old and never permanent.

And not a great place to sleep.

Colored light shone down on the rough floor, fell from stained glass windows. Ponyboy had layed too close. A rainbow of rays berated his face. He woke up to an assault of dim, red light. Right in the eyes.

The only thing separating him from the floor was Dally’s jacket. Which he threw on as he got up. He couldn’t image how Johnny slept with nothing but his denim jacket. When he turned around he realized that Johnny was staring at him. 

“What” He grumbled, too tired to think of something better.

“The light was shining on you real pretty” Johnny looked away, embarrassed, as he explained.

“You we’re watching me sleep?” 

“Oh please, you’d’ve watched if it were me. You’re the artsy one” Johnny was right, Ponyboy wouldn’t have been able to pass on the opportunity to see the effects of that. He might have painted it to, if he had his paints. “‘sides there’s not much to do when you’re asleep”  
That was also true. You couldn’t talk, or read, or play poker when the other wasn’t there. It just didnt work.  
It was awful repetitive out there.

Some time passed. Ponyboy tried to eat a sandwich and almost puked. They read a few chapters of ‘Gone With the Wind’. They practiced blowing smoke rings, a trick Two-bit had shown them. It just wasn’t enough. The boys were getting restless, and they both knew it. 

“Truth or dare?” Pony asked they were both back to lying on the floor, facing the ceiling. It reminded him of when they would watch stars from the lot. It had only been a week, maybe two, but it felt like so much longer. It felt like an eternity.

“Truth” Johnny replied, he smiled lightly at the change in routine.

Pony thought for a moment, searching the rafters for an amazing question. He settled for an okay one.  
“Is there anything you wouldn’t do, no matter the stakes or the rewards?”

Johnny was quiet for a moment and Ponyboy started to worry. The reason they were here would have been the answer of most people.  
Finally he spoke, “I’d never be able to hurt any of the guys. Not for anything in the world” 

It was quiet for another moment. They both thought about his answer. Ponyboy knew he felt the same way. They were like family, he wouldn’t be able to hurt their gang. Not even Steve.

...Maybe Steve.

“So, truth or dare” 

“Dare” ponyboy said against his own better judgment 

Johnny grinned “Dare you to give me your last weed,” ponyboy tried to raise an eyebrow in two-bit fashion. They had a whole bag of cigarettes “and every one after that for the rest of the day” Johnny added

“You can’t do that!” Ponyboy sat up “that’s not how it works”

“Rules are rules” Johnny smiled up at him.

“No.” he shook his head, “No, I pick truth” 

“Okay, fine” Johnny pulled himself up to Ponyboy “so,” he paused trying to think of something “so, do you like anyone?”

“Really, Johnny? That’s all you got” 

“At least I don’t cheat” he replied “don’t put it off. Just answer”

“Cherry. I like Cherry Vallence, okay” he said it harsher than he meant to. He would tell Johnny anything, but he didn’t want to talk about her. He knew he didn’t stand a chance with the gorgeous soc, especially after what they did.

“What about you” Ponyboy quickly asked “who do you like”

“No one” Johnny looked at the floor. He started picking at the bottom hem of his jeans.

“C,mon Johnny,” he pleaded “I told you” 

“Layoff okay, do you promise not to tell anyone”

“I promise, of course” Ponyboy was good at secrets.

“And you can’t think any less of me,okay?” He sounded scared. 

“Oh course not, Johnny”

“ I didnt ever tell nobody this so” he trailed off.

“Who’s putting it off now”

Johnny was quiet for a little bit  
“I like Dally” he finally whispered 

“Dallas? You like Dallas?” 

Johnny nodded.

“Does he know?”

“No, well maybe”

“Okay” ponyboy whispered, more to himself than anyone else. They were both quiet for a long time.

“Listen, Pony-“ Johnny finally started

“Why Dally” he interrupted 

“What?” 

Out of everyone, he would pick Dallas Winston? He’s nothing but trouble. A cold, bitter, fighter who’d never loved anything in his life.  
And Johnny... Johnny was so, so bright. He was scared, and kind, and strong. So strong.

“Nothin’. Dare and make it a good one”

Johnny smiled. It was a relieved smile that soon shifted into a mischievous one. Pony knew what that meant. He was in trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> i know the windows were probably busted but i watched a thing on stained glass windows so i had to


End file.
